SUGAR
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Aku menyerah! Aku tahu, aku tak setampan namja-namja lain. aku bahkan bukan tipe namja yang romantis tapi bisakah dia sedikit menghormatiku! Aku sudah mengatakan kata-kata menjijikan itu susah payah tapi dia malah diam.


Title : SUGAR

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga a.k.a agus a.k.a gula (BTS)

\- Song Lee In (OC)

Support cast :

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS)

\- Park Jimin (BTS)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

"Lee, aku rasa..ak...aku...aku...aku me...aku menyukaimu." Ucapku, dengan susah payah.

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku tapi sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar sangat hebat dan ekpresi ketakutan itu tak pernah berubah sejak aku menyeret paksa lengannya ke lorong ini.

BRAK!

Suara loker yang baru saja kutendang.

Aku menyerah! Aku tahu, aku tak setampan namja-namja lain. aku bahkan bukan tipe namja yang romantis tapi bisakah dia sedikit menghormatiku! Aku sudah mengatakan kata-kata menjijikan itu susah payah tapi dia malah diam.

Seharusnya dia langsung menjawabnya!

Dan..mengapa dia terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan memakannya atau membunuhnya? Hey! Aku ini namja baik-baik, tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu. aku hanya akan memukul orang yang bersalah, kalau tidak bersalah, untuk apa aku memukulnya.

BRAK!

Aku menendang lagi loker yang berada disamping Lee.

Aku benar-benar frustasi menghadapi yeoja ini. Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan soal matematika yang paling aku benci itu daripada menghadapi Lee.

"PERGILAH!" Pekikku, sembari menatap Lee dengan tatapan kesal.

Dia masih terlihat sangat ketakutan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"KAU INI TULI YAH! PERGI! Atau aku akan menyeretmu lagi sampai kekelasmu!" Ucapku, masih dengan tatapan kesal.

Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya kearahku dan kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju kekelasnya.

Dasar yeoja aneh! Ada namja sekeren aku yang menyatakan cintanya dengan susah payah tapi dia malah ketakutan,benar-benar bodoh!

Yeoja itu, namanya Song Lee In.

Sebenarnya dia sangat jelek, sama sekali tidak cantik. Dia juga sangat pendek dan sangat bodoh dalam semua mata pelajaran, padahal dia adalah orang yang selalu pertama datang kesekolah dan pulang paling akhir tapi seperti kutukan, dia selalu bodoh. Dia juga tidak punya banyak teman. Temannya mungkin hanya teman sebangkunya saja..dan, dia sangat pendiam.

Walaupun seperti itu, entah mengapa sejak melihat senyuman tulusnya dihadapanku, dia terlihat sangat manis dimataku. Lebih manis dari gula.

Aku ingin melihatnya lagi tapi setiap bertemu denganku, dia selalu menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Padahalkan aku tidak pernah memukulnya.

"Hyung, ada yang mencarimu tuh." Ucap Jungkook, sembari tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Siapa yang berani-beraninya mencariku?! Apa dia minta kubunuh?!

Awalnya aku mau memarahi orang itu tapi ternyata orang itu adalah Lee.

Dia berjalan sangat pelan dengan lutut bergetar dan tentunya kepala yang tertunduk.

Huhft, apa dia tidak pusing, terus menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu? Benar-benar aneh.

"Ma..maafkan aku atas kejadian yang kemarin. Aku..aku mau memberikan ini untuk oppa." Ucapnya, sembari menyodorkan kado berbentuk persegi panjang kearahku.

Dia menatap kearahku dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearahku.

Aku masih diam mematung ditempatku.

Senyuman itu.. akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Tanya Jimin, yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"Lee? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jimin, kebingungan.

"Aaaahk, aku tahu. Kau pasti merindukanku, iya kan?" Tanya Jimin, sembari merangkul Lee tanpa rasa cangung.

Seenaknya saja dia menyentuh Lee! Memangnya dia itu siapa?! Aku saja tidak pernah berani menyentuh Lee.

Aku segera melepaskan tangan Jimin yang berada dibahu Lee dan kemudian berkata "Dia datang kesini untuk menemuiku jadi tolong jangan NGANGGU DIA!" Ucapku, sembari menarik lengan Lee dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Baru saja sampai dipintu, Taehyung si bocah ingusan itu datang dan tersenyum aneh kearahku.

"Hyung, kasian Lee nya kalau hyung terus menarik lengannya seperti ini. Dia bisa terluka, hyung. Lebih baik lepaskan seperti ini." Ucapnya, sembari melepaskan tanganku yang mencengram dengan kuat lengan Lee.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan bocah ini, tapi Lee tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Lalu biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya kekelasnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Lanjutnya, sembari membawa kabur Lee.

"DASAR BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pekikku.

Tapi tunggu dulu..seperti ada yang terlupakan. Aaaahk, kadonya! Aigooo, gara-gara dua bocah penganggu itu, aku jadi melupakan kadonya.

"WOY! JANGAN LARI! Dasar bocah ingusan, kali ini akan kupastikan wajah tampanmu itu rusak!" Pekikku, sembari berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Ternyata selain wajah tampannya dan otak kosongnya yang selalu dipenuhi ice cream, dia juga jago lari. Terbukti dengan kecepatannya yang supeeeeer cepat.

Tapi tingkat kecepatannya masih jauh kalah dari tingkat kecepatanku.

Dan.. sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya, hahahaha.

Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hyung, tolong jauhi Lee." Ucapnya, masih sembari mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali.

PLETAK!

"Adauw!" Pekik Taehyung, sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dariku.

Dasar bocah ingusan, seenaknya saja mengatur hidupku. Mau aku mendekati Lee atau menjauhinya, itu bukan urusan seorang Kim Taehyung!

"Hyung, kenapa kau memukulku!" Pekiknya, kesal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memukulmu. Tanganku hanya sedikit menyenggol kepalamu. Mian, aku tidak pernah memukul orang. Hanya benda mati yang sering aku pukul, itupun kalau mereka berada ditempat yang salah." Ucapku, panjang lebar.

"Ahk, sudahlah! Jelas-jelas kau tadi memukulku, aku melihatnya dengan mata, kepala, lubang hidung dan mulutku sendiri (?) !" Ucapnya, masih terlihat sangat kesal.

Bocah ini benar-benar tidak ada rasa takutnya sama sekali. Kalau bocah lain berpapasan denganku saja sudah ketakutan tapi dia.. sedikitpun tidak.

"Hyung, Lee bilang, dia takut padamu dan dia merasa sangaaaaaat ternganggu dengan hyung, jadi dia berharap hyung bisa menjauh darinya. Yah yah yah, hyung baik deh, ntar aku traktir ice cream di kantin deh, yah yah yah, oke oke oke?" Ucapnya, sembari menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"LEPASKAN!" Pekikku, sembari menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah Taehyung.

Dia melepaskan tarikannya pada lengan bajuku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya, kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan. Dan tentang traktirannya, kau simpan saja uangnya buat beli ice cream nanti. Aku mau kekelas dulu, oh iya, sampaikan salamku pada Lee dan katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya." Ucapku, sembari melangkahkan kakiku menuju kekelasku.

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

Pada akhirnya semua yeoja akan ketakutan jika melihatku.

Percuma saja aku mencintai orang itu jika orang itu sendiri takut padaku.

Yeah, tapi..aku akan tetap menunggumu Song Lee In. Siapa suruh kau memikatku dengan senyuman manismu itu dan membuatku tergila-gila padamu.

Jadi, salahkan dirimu jangan salahkan aku. Karena kau yang sudah memulainya duluan.

FIN


End file.
